Technical Field
The present disclosure is in the field of exercise and/or body conditioning equipment. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed towards the technical field of adapters for exercise and/or body conditioning equipment. Exercise equipment for which the present adapter is useful includes, without limitation, dumbbells, barbells, home gym equipment, etc. Utilization for which the present exercise equipment adapter is useful includes, without limitation, using the adapter with a dumbbell to assist in kettlebell-like activities, etc.
Description of the Related Art
Past efforts have led to various disclosures directed toward adjustable exercise devices, but the previous disclosures are deficient in several respects. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,267,841 to Allison et al., the inventors disclose a design that attempts to function as both a dumbbell and a kettlebell. The design involves an upper body and a lower body that allows a handlebar of a dumbbell to be placed inside the members, and locked into place via spring locks and a pin that is located on the outside of the aforementioned members.
However, in Allison et al.'s design, the upper and lower bodies are connected only by the locking mechanism, thus relying solely on the secure locking mechanism to ensure the handle bar of the dumbbell does not become dislodged while in use. In addition, the downward force of gravity and inertial forces during movement are directed entirely through the locking mechanism. These aspects of the inventor's design increase risk of injury for the user of the design. Finally, the inventor's design is solely for dumbbell use. Accordingly, there is a need for a safer, more secure and more versatile exercise equipment adapter.